One crazy night!
by allsmilz
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, and Bella have a sleepover. All human! Rated t just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!" Alice squealed as i stepped through the threshold of there white mansion.

She threw her arms around me in a welcoming embrace, which i returned.

"Hey Alice."

Alice and i had been best friends since 1st grade, we did everything together.

Alice was adopted by the Carlisle Cullen, the local doctor in the small town of Forks, and his wife, Esme. They were like my 2nd parents. She had an older brother named Edward. I had never talked to him much, he was star of our schools football team along with my big brother, Emmett.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Rosalie, my other bestfriend, holler from her position on the couch.

Rosalie had moved here from New York in 7th grade, thats when she met Alice and i and we ha been friends ever since. Rosalie also had a brother named Jasper. He was the best baseball player at our school.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch. The coffee table was cluttered with chips, candy, popcorn, and a whole other assortment of junk food. There was a stack of our favorite movies sitting beside there flat screen T.V. and 3 pedicure bowls lined up against the foot of the couch. Alice was the queen of sleep overs.

"Ok! What should we do 1st girls?" Alice chirped.

Rosalie popped her head up from her copy of GLAMOUR magazine. "Makeovers?" She said it like a question.

Alice nodded eagerly in agreement and i groaned. They knew makeovers weren't my thing.

Alice grabbed my right hand and Rosalie grabbed my left and they forced me up the stairs and into the bathroom. Alice locked the door behind her and grinned wickedly at me.

"Ok Bella's first!" Alice said.

Her and Rosalie did my hair and make up, then spun me around to look in the mirror. I couldn't lie, they had did a wonderful job, they always did.

Alice and Rosalie did each others hair and make up since i obviously didn't know how, then we headed back downstairs for our next activity.

"How about i pop in a movie next?" Alice asked.

Rosalie and i started to nod in agreement when we heard a loud thud come from outside. We all stopped what we were doing and stayed silent. Rosalie was the 1st to break it.

"What was that?" She whispered worriedly.

"I dunno." Alice said. " Edward was supposed to be out with Emmett and Mom and Dad are out of town." She started to bite her nails.

We heard a groan from outside and another thud. This time Alice ran over to Rosalie and i.

Then we heard another thud coming from the window in the kitchen. I broke away from the girls and tip toed toward the window. I squinted trying to see, and when i did, i screamed.

On the window, written in blood, was "Im coming for you."

The minute i screamed, Alice and Rosalie echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Im on christmas break right now and i don't have anything else to do so i will be able to make updates pretty often, hope you like!

CHAPTER 2

"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING AT?!?!?!" Rosalie screamed.

"L-l-look!" I stuttered, pointing a shaky finger toward the window. Rosalie slowly sat up, Alice still gripping on her arm.

"Oh god." Rosalie whispered. Alice's eyes popped out of her head when she saw the window.

"What do we do?" I whispered. Right then there was another thud, followed by a scream by all of us.

"OK OK!" I shouted. "Let me see if i can get a hold of Emmett."

I dialed Emmett's number, only to get the answering machine.

"Should we call 911?" Alice asked meekly.

"Maybe its those little turd boys next door?" Rosalie said, trying to calm herself down.

I started to say something but right when i opened my mouth, the lights when out.

I screamed bloody murder.

"OH MY GOSH!! WHAT HAPPENED!?!?! GUYS? GUYS?" I heard Alice's frantic voice.

"CALL 911!" I heard Rosalie scream right as another thud erupted from outside followed by a splatter of blood appearing on the window.

"Somebody find a phone!" I yelled.

I bumped into a couple of things while searching the dark empty space around me. The lights still hadn't come back on and Alice and Rosalie were to scared to move from there spot backed against the wall.

I stumbled into what i thought was the living room when i bumped into something hard. I stuck my hand out to feel what i touched and what i felt caused a scream to erupt from my throat.

Human skin.

And i was in here alone, so i thought.

I screamed my lungs out while the person cupped a hand around my mouth and locked my hands behind my back, dragging me up the stairs. I heard Rosalie and Alice screams echo myn. I didn't know if they had just screamed from hearing me, or being captured also.

I kicked and thrashed from side to side, trying to get out of the persons stong grip. I tried to feel around with what little access i had to my hands, and touched part of the person behind me by accident. Oh! Well, i know its guy now.

When my hand made contact to his area he jumped back a little, startled.

"Hey! Stop that!" I heard a voice say. Woah.

Ok, so, i know this guy was trying to kidnap me, but he had one, sexy voice.

I heard the man open a door and he forced me into a chair. I heard shuffled feet and more screams enter the room. I felt Rosalie and Alice being tied to the chairs beside me.

We all stayed silent. I could barley make out three big dark figures.

None of the attackers said anything. I heard them whispering slightly to eachother. One of them turned around and picked up a big object. Suddenly, a loud noise filled the room.

Oh god. A chain saw.

He had a chain saw, and was walking straight toward me.

Myn, Alice, and Rosalies screams were drowned out by the roar of the machine.

The attacker brought the device inches away from my face, and then, light filled the room and i was staring into the eyes of my attackers.

* * *

Hehe! :) don't get mad! the next chapter will be up in a little bit, because i am EXTREMLEY bored and have nothing better to do for the next few hours then to keep updating!! =D

PLLEEEAAASSSEE let me know what you think! It would mean a lot to me! =D


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! =D

CHAPTER 3

"OH MY GOSH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!" Rosalie screamed.

I breathed in relief and flared up in anger as i saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper holding there stomachs and rolling with laughter.

Alice thrashed her tiny body, trying to get out of the chair. "GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" She growled.

Emmett whipped out his pocket knife and cut each of us out our chair.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rosalie asked, still angry.

They all laughed but Edward was the one who answered. "We thought we would crash your sleepover." He said, grinning really big.

"Yupp! So like omg girls what are we doanngg?" Emmett said enthusiastically, mocking a girly accent.

Alice took advantage of this. "You boys want to be apart of this sleepover? Fine. Follow me please."

She led them into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, and i heard the lock click.

"Bell, Rose, put a chair against the door so they can get out!" Alice shouted from the other side.

We did as we were told and sat on the bed, waiting patiently.

I heard Emmett groan a couple of times and a lot of protest from Edward and jasper and struggling with the door knob.

"Ok guys! Let em out!" Alice commanded from the other side of the door.

We moved the chair out of the way, allowing the door to swing open, and what i saw was caused me to roll on the floor laughing.

Emmet's curly brown hair has been put up in 2 tiny pig tails, one on each side of his head. They were each tied with frilly pink hair ties. He had bright pink lipstick smeared on his lips and thick fake eye lashes.

Jasper's thick, curly blonde had been replaced with one of Rosalie's fake pony tails and it swayed from side to side. He had a bright coral lipstick on with a dark blue eye shadow on. He also had one a pair of fake eyelashes.

Edwards bronze hair was also did in low pig tails that almost hit his shoulders. He had on a light brown eye shadow and a deep red lipstick.

I couldn't tell if they were blushing or if Alice had put blush on them.

Rosalie and i couldn't stop laughing.

Edward and Jasper sat there, embarrassed, with there arms crossed over there chest. And Emmett, being Emmett. was prancing around the room making girly noises and saying things like," Omg!" and " Oh no you just didn't!"

When we finally got ahold of ourselves, each of the boys went to take showers and the girls and i went downstairs.

The boys joined us shortly after.

"So, what are we gunna do now?" Emmett asked eagerly.

Alice, yet again, grinned wickedly. "I have and idea, be right back!"

She ran upstairs and returned seconds later with a scarf and a bottle. She set them aside. For now.

" Ok, Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

Emmett brightened up at the thought of a challenge. "Dare." he said proudly.

"Ok, i dare you to run outside."

Emmett looked at her, confused. "THATS you dare?"

"You didn't let me finish!" She snapped. "I dare you to run outside, naked."

My jaw dropped and i saw an emotion flicker in Rosalie's eyes.

He paused for a minute then stood up from the couch and kicked off his shoes, then his shirt, then his belt, then his pants.

He looked at us once, ginning. Then he flung open the door and ran outside dropping his boxers.

Edward and Jasper were rolling around laughing while Alice ran to get her camera.

Rosalie looked amused and i tried not to look, i preferred not to see my brothers package.

Alice stood by the door, snapping pictures as Emmett ran wildly around the house.

Emmett finally came back in, having slipped his boxers back on while he was still outside, and started putting clothes back on.

We went on with truth or dare for a while. Some dares included Rosalie cutting a lock of her hair and Edward running to the neighbors to ask if they had any condoms handy.

It was fixing to be my turn when we heard a loud knock on the door.

Ugh oh.

* * *

SOOO!?!?!? Tell me what you guys think please! :) do u think its good? Horrible? Want me to write more fan fics? PLLEEAASSEEE let me know! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks 4 the comments! =)

Chapter 4

We all looked at each other. Who would be here this late at night?

Alice and Rose looked terrified.

The person knocked again, growing impatient,

I looked at the boys, motioning for one of them to go answer it. Emmett hunched back and Jasper put his hands up defensively.

Edward sighed and walked towards the door, he opened it cautiously.

"Oh um chief Swan, how can i help you?" Edward asked politely yet surprised.

I stiffened at the sound of my dads name.

I heard my dad sigh. "Well Edward, we have been getting reports from the station of chaos going on here, mind if i come in and look around?"

Right when the words left his mouth, Alice motioned everyone quickly upstairs. She motioned for Jasper and Emmett to get under the covers in Carlisle and Esme's room and then told us to go in her room and act like we were asleep.

"Oh! Chief Swan! What are you doing here?" She asked innocently.

"Oh well, hello Alice, well i rem got some reports of chaos coming from here down at the station and i thought id come check it out."

I heard Alice gasp, i could just picture her slapping a hand over her heart in innocence and surprise. "Well i assure you theres no chaos around here, Rose and Bella are sleeping and my parents are up stairs asleep as well."

"Oh umm ok well i guess ill go then, you kids stay out of trouble." He said awkwardly and i heard the door shut a few minutes later.

Everyone came downstairs from there hiding spots.

"Well nice going Emmett, the neighbors have done caught you for nudity!" Alice scowled, smacking him on the head.

" Hey! It was your dare!" Alice stuck her tung out in response.

"So whats our next game?" Jasper asked.

Alice smiled and skipped over to the chair were she had left the scarf and bottle, but only grabbed the scarf.

She sauntered toward me, grinning.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked cautiously.

"Were playing 7 minutes in heaven silly!" She said playfully.

I groaned as she wrapped the scarf across my eyes and tied it tightly.

"Behave Bella!" She scowled as she led me into the closet.

"Now sit there, your seven minutes will start in a few." I could hear the smile in her voice as she shut the door.

I sat there in the dark silence. I wondered who was going to come in here and what they would do.

The door creaked open and then shut. The person didn't say anything. We stood there in silence for what felt like and eternity when i heard the person moving toward me. Soon i felt someone breath on my face, causing me to shiver.

The i felt a soft hand cup my cheek, and a soft pair of lips touch my own.

I was on cloud nine, i couldn't see this person and i didn't know who it was but my body felt as if a lightening bolt had shot through me.

I reached my hands up, wanting to be closer to them but they gripped my wrist and put them to my side.

We broke apart and i heard there heavy breathing. I felt them leaning in again, our lips were inches apart…

"TIMES UP!!" I heard Alice call from the other side of the door. The person sighed and backed away. I heard the door open and close.

I stood up and untied the scarf from around my head and walked back out into the room.

Rosalie was sitting beside Emmett on the couch, grinning at me. Emmett looked mad, Alice was perched on the arm of a smiling jaspers chair, and Edward sat alone in the in a chair across from jasper, looking at his feet.

I blushed at the fact that all eyes were on me and walked to sit by Emmett on the couch.

"Ok who's next!" Jasper ended up going in with Alice, Emmett went in with Rose, Rose went in with Edward, Alice went in with Emmett, and i ended up with someone who stood at the door the whole 7 minutes.

* * *

"Im pooped." Emmett said, plopping down on the couch. We all groaned in agreement, except Alice of course.

"Come on guys! One more game and then we will lay down and watch a movie!" Alice whined.

We al groaned. "Great!" She chirped.

She pick up the bottle and walked over to the center of the room.

"Ok make a circle everyone."

We obeyed and soon we all sat cross legged in a giant circle on the floor.

Alice took her spot at the head of the circle. "Ok Bella 1st!"

I mentally slapped Alice. "What? No! Pick someone else!"

Alice puffed out her bottom lip. "Come on Bella pplllleeeeaaassseee??"

"Fine! Give me the stupid bottle!" I mumbled.

She rolled into the middle and, even though i was scared to death, gave it a quick spin.

The bottle spun and spun in a never ending circle until it started to slow and then, the bottle came to a stop, its tip pointing straight to my kisser.

* * *

Ok, PLLLEEEAAASSS! Give me your thoughts on this, give me advice, should i stop writing fan fics after this one? Do i suck? Or do you want more? Lemme know! =)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all your comments and advice, keep it coming! =)

CHAPTER 5

The bottle stopped. My throat went dry.

The tip of the bottle was pointing to Edward Cullen straight in the face.

Ok, this was so wrong on so many levels. Edward, was the beautiful, popular, star football player, who knows how many lips he'd kissed?

I, Bella Swan, however, was the quite book nerd, who, might i add, had her 1st kiss only an hour ago in a closet with some mystery boy.

I looked around at everyone in the circle. Rosalie and Alice were staring at me with an amused expression, Emmett looked a little angry, Jasper was grinning widely at Edward, who was looking at the floor uncomfortably.

Alice cleared her throat. "Well Edward, Bella, the closets over there." She pointed to the coat closet.

Edward stood 1st, never meeting my gaze, and i followed soon after. I could feel everyones gaze on us as we entered the closet.

He flipped the light on as we walked in and i shut the door easily behind us.

He stood still for awhile, his back facing me. He was probably grossed out at the thought of kissing me, great.

I heard him take a deep breath and he turned around slowly, his green eyes meeting mine.

"Umm, well we cant come out of here until we kiss so.." He trailed off, looking away from me, again.

"Umm yeah." I agreed, nervously.

He looked back up at me and started leaning in slowly. I followed his motions and we both closed our eyes.

Then our lips touched.

It felt so familiar, his lips on mine. I felt as if lightening bolts were being shot through my body, just like in the closet.

I felt his hand cup my face, just like in the closet.

Could it have been? No, it couldn't have been.

He pulled away, both of breathing heavily. I opened my eyes to see his were still closed. When he finally opened them he surprised me by smiling at me.

"That was amazing Bella." He breathed. My heart stopped in that moment.

"It was?" I asked hesitantly.

His smile faded. "Oh, you didn't like.." He seemed sad.

"NO NO! I-I loved it Edward, i just didn't think you would. I'm not exactly a master of kissing." I said shyly.

Edward smiled. "You were amazing Bella, i have never felt anything like that before."

I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks then when i heard Alice yell at us from the other side of the door.

Edward surprised me by taking my hand in his and leading me out of the closet and back into the living room, all eyes on us.

Rosalie and Alice were grinning widely at me, Emmett was glaring at Edwards hand in mine, and Jasper was raising his eyebrows at Edward as if to say "Had fun did we?".

Edward led me back over to the circle, taking a seat beside me. Alice, as always, broke the silence.

"You know, i think thats enough of spin the bottle, why don't we watch a movie?" She suggested.

What? We had only played one round! Then recognition dawned on me. Alice and Rose had planned the game, just so i could kiss Edward, they probably had a magnet in Edwards pants for all i knew.

We all took places lounged around the room with pillows and blankets engulfing us. Alice popped in pretty woman, one of our favorite movies.

Edward was stroking my hand under the blanket we were sharing, preventing me from actually focusing on the movie.

Everyone seemed very content in that moment, Alice had her head on Jaspers shoulder and Rosalie was in Emmett's arms, and i in Edwards.

When i thought things were finally settling down after this crazy night, i heard a car screech into the driveway and then car doors slam.

I looked around the room to see that Alice had paused the movie and everyone was silent.

I suddenly heard the door knob wiggle and i everyone turned to look, horrified.

Esme burst in through the door, looking around franticly, yelling everyones name.

She ran into the kitchen and i heard her gasp and then she ran back into the living room and looked at all of us, she looked relieved.

"Oh my goodness thank god you ok!" She panted.

We all looked at her, confused. Alice was the 1st to speak.

"Of course were ok Esme, what makes you think were not?"

"The neighbors called, they said there was blood on the window." She said.

Rosalie, Alice, and i turned to look at the boys who were blushing a dark shade of red.

Wow, one crazy night.

* * *

And thats the end! I know it wasn't very long but i wanted to get your guys opinion, i would love to write more fan fiches but i need to know what you guys think, you want more? Should i stop writing fan fics? Lemme know plz!=)


End file.
